Flare Of Life
by minion90
Summary: The armed Man stepped onto the hilt of the dagger in his knee driving it deeper. His screams filled the night once more till another flash of silver ended his misery. " That's no excuse." He spoke to the headless corpse. The armed man collapsed to his knees tears finally able to flow. "It's done my love." A/U rating for gore and language
1. His escape and her capture

**Hey guys I've had this story stuck in my head for awhile making it impossible to focus on my other story so I had to get this one out of my head and in your hands enjoy! :) pls R&R **

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter 1

His escape and her capture

Lighting cracked illuminating a dark wet plain as two figures began crossing it. One slipped crashing to the wet ground the other slowly approached sword in hand. The man rolled on to his back looking for his lost weapon when he found it a few feet away. Reaching for it he failed to notice a flash of silver aimed for his wrist. Pain flared though him as his hand fell to the ground pulling back his stump he looked up to his attacker. " She's dead." The armed man spoke calmly.

His calm voice terrified him more than the blade in his hands "Please don't it...it was an accident, she wasn't supposed to be there!" The injured man pleaded cradling his stump in his other hand. Lightning struck again revealing his foes foes anger in his dark soulless eyes. "But she was!" He roared stepping forward toward the bloody man. He slowly began crawling backward but before he could get far his attacker picked up the injured mans forgotten blade and ran it through its owners knee pinning him to the ground.

Screams of agony filled the Night air as Heavy droplets of rain began falling to the ground. Tiring of hearing the screams the armed man kicked him in the face making him quiet down to simple moans. He looked at his attacker who was admiring the silver sheen of his sword. " Please don't I was just following orders!" He begged tears sprouting from his eyes.

The armed Man stepped onto the hilt of the dagger in his knee driving it deeper. His screams filled the night once more till another flash of silver ended his misery. " That's no excuse." He spoke to the headless corpse. The armed man collapsed to his knees tears finally able to flow. "It's done my love." So absorbed in his sadness he didn't notice the crowd of people surround him till he was tackled to the ground.

* * *

A loud buzzer sounded waking him from his dream. " Wake up worm it's time!" The prison guard shouted at him through the bars. He swung his legs out of bed and stood barefoot on the cold concrete. " No sudden movements now." The blond guard ordered as the cell door opened. In mere moments his arms and legs were shackled and he was being lead down a dark, narrow hallway.

As they traveled two guards passed them a man and a woman her scarlet hair trailing behind. A fanged smile spread across the prisoners face as they lead him though a door and their final destination. He took a quick look around the room it held a single chair in the middle of the room. The chair was wooden covered in leather straps and a metal head piece ' _So that's the electric chair? seems a little lame .' _ He thought to himself.

" Move it." The guard behind him spoke shoving him into motion. When they approached the chair they removed his shackles and strapped him to the chair. As they prepped the head piece he looked around the room to his left the switch he no doubt suspected was meant to turn on the electricity meant to kill him. To his front a Plexiglas window with a crowd of people gathered to see the spectacle that is the ending of a human life. He wasn't able to look to the right because the guards finished strapping his head into the contraption.

The guards move to his front blond in front brunette to his right and raven to his left. " Natsu Dragneel." The blond guard spoke. " You have been convicted of murdering the kings men and as a traitor of the kingdom you have been sentenced to death, do you have any final words before your sentence is carried out?"

A smiled appeared on the warriors face " All of you shall burn till there's nothing left but ash!" Just as he finished speaking an explosion shook the room and tore a hole in the wall behind him. The guards were to sluggish thanks to the aftershock giving a scarlet haired woman enough time to cut them down where they stood. " Took you long enough! Now get me out of this thing before they turn me into a walking light bulb!"

" Be quiet ash for brains! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess!" A raven haired man told him as he began to undo the straps. "What was that Popsicle dick?!" Nastu shouted jumping up from the chair. " Natsu, Gray enough! we have enough issues!" The Scarlet haired woman berated, bringing their attention back to the massive amount of guards spilling into the room. " Natsu catch!" She threw a sword his way. " Thanks Erza. Come Igneel lets pay these bastards back for three months of hell!" He spoke to his blade which vibrated in his hands as if responding to him.

Natsu drew his blade and in a flash he was behind the guards, a smirk on his face. " Burn." As if following his command each of the guards spontaneously combusted. Their screams echoed in the room and the smell of charred flesh made all but Natsu scrunch their noses. " We need to go its about that time." Gray spoke as the screams died down. "But what about her sword we can't leave it here!?" Natsu spoke franticly. " Relax Elfman and Mira are grabbing it as we speak." Erza told him gently " Come we need to move." She told them running through the hole they made previously Gray close behind her. Natsu sighed relief washing over him as he followed the group out of the prison and to his freedom.

* * *

The headquarters was as dark and dingy as he remembered. A warm smile spread across his face as he saw new faces mixed with the old their little corner of paradise was growing. " Natsu-nii! A small boy screamed and before he knew it a raven haired child tackled him to the ground. Tears streaming down his little face " I thought you were dead!" Natsu smiled gently putting his hand on the boys head. " Romeo you know I can't die, do you remember the promise I made with your dad?" Romeo nodded tear rolling down his cheek. " Well if died I would be breaking my promise and I don't break my promises." Natsu pulled the child into his embrace comforting him till his tears subsided.

Out of the corner of his eye Natsu noticed a small girl hiding behind a stack of boxes fill with what he assumed were the few possessions of their new residences. " Hey there whats your name?" He asked grinning softly but her only response was a quiet " Ep!" and to hide further behind the boxes. " Thats Wendy, Erza brought her here after her mother died." Romeo explained after climbing off his lap. Natsu's smile saddened '_Another one huh_.' He looked at the hiding girl again. " Wendy you know I'm a very good friend of Erza's. In fact she saved my life many times so me and you are in the same boat." The young girl seemed to relax because she stepped out from behind the boxes. She couldn't be older than seven her blue locks stopped at her shoulders and her tattered blue dress fell softly at her knees. His smile deepened. " Well aren't you beautiful. How old are you honey?"

A blush appeared on her tiny cheeks " Eight." She mumbled quietly eyes focused on her shoes that needed replaced. " Oh you're a year older than Romeo here!" Natsu spoke to her excitedly " Since thats the case I want you to do me a favor take care of him and Romeo." Said boy looked up " I want you to protect this girl with all your might got it." Both children nodded in silent agreement that would form a bond stronger than the children would realize but Natsu knew that the coming years would be enjoyable.

"Natsu." A deep voice called out to him, he looked up to see a burly silver haired man and a silver haired woman. " Elfman, Mira how did it go?" Natsu's tone turned serious signaling the children to leave the teens alone. " Well did you get it?" He asked impatiently. " We did." Mira spoke after a while. Natsu sighed a weight lifting off his shoulders. " Thank god for that I thought it was lost forever." Elfman stepped forward and held a silver sword in his out stretched hand. " Me and Nee-chan have talked about it and we've agreed that you should have this."

Natsu was taken back by their request. " But this is..." He was interrupted by Mira taking the blade and shoving it into his hands. " Lissana would want you to have it." she told him tears threating to spill out. " Also she wanted me to give you this in..in case the worst were to happen." she stuttered tears rolling down her face as she held out an envelope. Taking it with his free hand he opened it and shakily took the letter out.

_Dearest Natsu _

_ If your reading this I'm no longer amongst the living. I don't want you to be sad about this I would rather you continue being happy and bring hope to those around you. Knowing Elf-nii and Mira-nee they have given you my sword so I have one request when find someone you love give my blade to that person. When your able to do that it means you have forgotten about me and learned to love again which means you're finally happy. _

_ With all my love _

_ Lissana _

Tears began building up in his eyes '_ Stupid girl I could never forget about you.' _Natsu thought a small smile appearing on his face.

Elfman cleared his throat before saying. " Master wants to see you, she's finally making an appearance." Natsu's eyes sharpened. " When?" Mira spoke tears finally dried. " Three days from now." He nodded gruffly " Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes and that I will be the one to grab her." He told them as he started towards his room to drop off Lissana's sword and change out of the prison garbs.'_ It's finally time the kings wife is showing herself.' _Natsu thought darkly '_ The bastard that ordered the hit that got Lissana killed his spouse if finally leaving the safety of her castle.' _A wicked smile spread across the warriors face. "Queen Lucy your ass is mine!"

* * *

A chill ran down her spine making her shiver " Cold Your Majesty?" Her maid asked walking out of her closet with a dress in hand. " No just had a chill run down my spine." The violet hair maid smiled as she began helping her get dressed. " Perhaps someone was talking about you, Maybe the king?" Lucy smiled affectionately as the maid finished dressing her. She turned to her mirror to gaze at her reflection to see if the gown meet her standers. It was a light blue gown that delicately draped her shoulders with sleeves the cut off halfway down her biceps and the hem stopped short of covering her feet. A simple dress , For a queen anyway, perfect for traveling. " Thanks Virgo. Will you be joining me today?" Virgo bowed. " Of course my queen." Lucy smiled " Thank you you may go and get ready." Virgo bowed and left. Lucy stayed for a moment examining her refection before leaving her chamber.

" Good morning Your Majesty." She was greeted by a man with blue sunglasses and a green jacket. " Good morning Loke how are you?" She asked " I'm well Queen and you? Are you excited about today?" Loke asks while adjusting his glasses. She nodded " Very it's been quite awhile since I've visited my parents." A smile shone on her bodyguards face. " Well shall we the King requested that you see him before we leave." Lucy giggled '_ That man thought I would leave without saying goodbye.' _Lucy began walking down the hall passing gold suits of armor as she made her way to her husbands war room. As she arrived she heard voices " How many?" Lucy recognized as her husbands voice. " At least a dozen maybe more." A woman spoke that Lucy recognized as Atrum her husbands top general. " A dozen what?" Lucy spoke walking through the door. " Lucy my love you came!" Her husband smiled pulling her into his embrace. Lucy couldn't help but smile. " Of course I came but don't change the subject a dozen what?" His expression of happiness left his sharp features. " A rebel broke out of prison killing a dozen or more guards." A somber expression took over the kings face. " Scelero listen to me." Lucy put her hand on her kings cheek. " It's not your fault that those men died it's that rebels fault." He smiled before placing his hand on hers and pulling her in for a kiss.

Lucy noticed a picture of a man on Scelero's war table. " Is that him?" She asks. " Yes Milady." Atrum spoke making Lucy jump she had forgotten she was there. Lucy walked up to the table and picked up the photograph. He was a handsome man with rugged features. His hair , a salmon color, was wild and untamed spiking up in every direction. But it was his eyes that stood out in Lucy's mind. Those dark onyx colored eyes allured and terrified her at the same time. " Your Majesty the car is ready." Virgo spoke making Lucy flinch a second time. " Thank you Virgo I shall be down in a minute." The maid bowed and went to leave. "Just a moment Virgo." Scelero spoke stopping her exit. "Inform Cage that he will be joining The Queen on her trip." Virgo bowed " As you wish your Highness." And with a quick bow she left to carry out his wishes.

Lucy looked at her husband annoyance clear in her eyes. " I don't need more than one guard." Scelero looked into Lucy's eyes his hazel eyes sending a chill through her body. " Its for my benefit, never mind that when are you gonna let me ravage you." He gently began kissing her neck. She giggled while gently pushing Scelero away. " You know its my mothers wish that I remain pure till my eighteenth birthday." He smiled " I know but your only sixteen why must I wait for two years to be with you fully." The Queen smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. " Patients my love now I must go they're waiting on me." She left leaving her king smiling behind.

It was dusk when they reached the cemetery that her parents were buried at. Loke and Cage stayed behind her far enough so she could have privacy but not far enough that she would be in danger if anything were to happen. Virgo chose to stay with the car till she was done. She approached her parents grave and set a bouquet on each grave. "Mama, Papa I'm sorry I haven't visited sooner but Scelero worries and with a war threatening to start it has made him worry even more." She took a breath before continuing. " But I know both of you would've loved him he's a very loving man whose kind to all those around him." Lucy smiled thinking about her husband. " How naïve can you be Queeny?" A voice shook her from her thoughts. " Who's there?!" She shouted as Loke and Cage darted in front of her blades in hand forming a human wall.

A silhouette appeared in the trees behind her parents graves that took the shape of a man. He wore black cargo pants, a black shirt and a dark red leather jacket with a white scaly looking scarf. But what stood out the most was his pink hair and black eyes. " Your the criminal that broke out of prison!" She exclaimed trying to keep the fear out of her voice. " Natsu Dragneel at your service." He bowed at her mockingly. " Loke get the queen out of here I'll deal with him." Cage ordered bringing his broadsword up in a two handed stance. Loke smiled " We'll get The Queen out of here won't we Natsu?" Before the knight could question him Loke struck him in the side of the head with the hilt of his dagger, knocking him out. " Loke whats the meaning of..." Lucy wasn't able to finish her sentence because Natsu had gotten behind her and with a swift blow to the back of her neck she was unconscious.

Natsu stood beside the two graves the queen's limp body hanging on his shoulder. Virgo approached the two men. " Onii-sama the car and driver have been taken care of." Loke nodded " Good lets get out of here leave the knight we need the king to know who did it." Natsu nodded and ran to the extraction point.

When Lucy woke up it felt as if her head was a war drum and the battle didn't go in her favor. When she was able to collect her thoughts she remembered that she had been taken. " Ah your awake good." A gruff voice grabbed her attention. It didn't take long to find the owner of the voice as an old man approached her bed. He was well built and wore dark red cargo pants, a black shirt and a pure white trench coat with fur on the collar. " Where am I?" Lucy asks timidly. " Our headquarters as you may have guessed I'm Makarov Dreyar." Lucy swallowed hard. " What do you want with me?" Makarov smiled, his smile was warm and had a loving grandfather feel to it " Relax child if we wanted to harm you we would've done it back at the cemetery." Her fear subsided but didn't vanish completely. " You didn't answer my question." Makarov laughed " I suppose I didn't later child for now rest it will help with your head ache." A knock on the door caught the old man's attention. " Grandpa they're waiting for you in your room." The man that entered the room looked exactly like the old man minus the balding and Grey hair. Plus he had a scar running down his right eye. " Thank you Laxus tell them I'm on my way." Laxus nodded and shut the door behind him. Makarov turned his attention back to Lucy. " Well Queen Lucy I shall take my leave remember to rest. Oh and welcome to the rebel army Fairy Tail." He smiled again before turning around and leaving Lucy alone. As Makarov was leaving Lucy noticed a strange symbol on the back of his coat that looked familiar to Lucy. It was a circular shape that had a cross in it. Before she could think on it more sleep took over her.

* * *

**A/N Okay that's it please let me know what you think oh and the symbol that Lucy saw is the Ten saint wizards symbol I just wanted to clarify in case my description of it sucked thanks**


	2. Elementum Rabies

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews but thanks to your reviews i felt i had to clarify something i am a guy not a girl XD i already had this discussion with a certain someone but i felt i should clarify with all of you lol any way onto the next chapter!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail although one can dream.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Elementum Rabies

His anger was on the brink of boiling over as he stared down at the knight before him. Cage was on his knees arms bound behind his back. "You had one job." Scelero spoke quietly. "And that one job was to protect my wife, your queen." His voice raising as he spoke. "So why is it that you have returned without her?!" His anger reaching it end. "Your highness it was Loke he's a traitor he knocked me out before I could do anything." Cage's voice trembled as he spoke. "I don't want to hear excuses!" Scelero screamed drawing his sword and placing the tip under the mans chin. Scelero looked down at the man before him. "Did you know that in other countries the punishment for a failure of this magnitude would be given to all those who were involved as well as their families and that punishment would be death." Cages eyes widen, seeing his words hit home Scelero smiled. "But I am a benevolent king I shall give you one chance." Scelero spoke while walking behind the man. "Find my queen and no harm will befall you or your family." He bent down and cut Cage's bindings freeing him. "Thank you your Highness I will not fail you!" Cage spoke as he race out of the throne room.

"Atrum." Scelero called out to his general. "Yes Milord?" The raven haired woman approached the kings side. "Keep an eye on him and have someone watch his house should they try to leave you know what to do." A smile stretched across the generals elegant face. "Yes Milord."

* * *

Blood flowed through his fingers despite the pressure he was keeping on her wound. "Natsu?" She called out to him. "Quiet save your strength!" He cried. "Natsu I'm cold will you hold me?" Lisanna asked as her face began to ashen. Natsu looked at Grandine her wrinkled face held sadness as she shook her head. "Of course Lisanna." Natsu picked her up gently and held her with her head in the crook of his neck. "Y...you." Natsu looked down at the dying woman. "You k...know what m...must be done." Lisanna began to spit up blood. "Re...remember our promise?" Tears started to roll down his face. "I remember." She smiled up at him "Good please keep it..." Her eyes turned dull as the life left them. Natsu gently placed the body on the ground before running off silver blade in hand.

* * *

The door snapped shut as Macarov walked in waking Natsu from his slumber. He looked at Natsu slight concern in his eyes. "When was the last time you got a decent nights sleep?" Natsu shrugged. "Just a couple of days I'm gonna get some rest after this meeting." Macarov stared at him for a moment before turning to the other two people in the room. "Leo, Virgo what information did you get." Virgo stepped forward still wearing her maids outfit. "Ten names more specifically the ten generals names." Natsu sat up. "Really? Who are they?" Excitement ran through him. 'Finally after all this time we have those bastards names.' Virgo nodded. "General of the Tenth Battalion Glacies." She held up a picture of a man with dark blue hair. "General of the Ninth Battalion and the calvary units Ventus unfortunately we don't have a photo of him." Macarov held up a hand stopping Virgo from continuing. "Virgo we can go over all of them tomorrow just give me the ones you feel are the most important." Virgo bowed. "As you wish that would be the generals of the Third, Second, and First Battalions. Ignas, Lavitas, and Atrum." She paused before moving on. "Atrum is also Scelero's top general and most trusted adviser." Virgo flipped through the papers in her hand finding what she was looking for she held up a picture. Natsu's stomach dropped the woman in the picture was beautiful with dark hair that stopped short of reaching her lower back. "Fuck me I've met the bitch." His eyes never leaving the photo. Macarov focused in on Natsu. "When?" Natsu sighed "When I was imprisoned and lets leave it at that for know." He unconsciously rubbed his shoulder Macarov nodded.

Leo stepped forward unlike Virgo he had changed into his black suit. "What of the Queen?" Macarov turned to Leo " She is resting in the medical wing Laxus is watching over her at the moment." Leo nodded. "What are we gonna do with her?" Macarov sighed knowing Natsu wouldn't like what he was about to say. "Were to protect her and eventually convince her to join our cause." Before Leo or Virgo could say anything Natsu jumped out of his chair fuming. "What?! She's his wife what makes you think she'll join us?!" Leo looked at Natsu. "Despite who she married she is a kind hearted person." Leo crossed his arms. "I have no doubt once she sees the truth she'll join us." Natsu face Leo. "Bullshit! We should just get what ever info we can out of her and slit her throat!" Macarov slammed his fist onto the table. "That is enough!" His Grey eyes held a fury Natsu Natsu hadn't seen before. "We are not murderers! We are warriors fighting for our ideals!" He roared making Natsu step back. "It seems you've forgotten that so to remind you your going to be the one to protect the young lady." Macarov spoke his voice evening out. "What!? like hell I will!" Natsu shouted eyes never leaving the old man. "You will and should you refuse and she dies you will join her in the grave." Natsu opened his mouth but Macarov raised his hand signaling that he wasn't done. "Now go to the medical wing and rest I want you there when she wakes I'll fill you in later about your duty's as her guard."

Macarov fully expected him to argue but instead he just stormed out of the room. Leo ran his fingers through his orange mane. "You sure that's wise? She may not want to help us because of him." Macarov sighed brushing his moustache with his fingers. "I'm more worried if she'll be able to release the hatred gripping his heart."

* * *

Lucy woke feeling refreshed her headache gone. She sat up to get a better view of her surroundings. The walls were pure white and lined with medical supplies. A soft snore drew her attention to the chairs beside her bed. Fear shot through her body when she saw the murderer Natsu Dragneel his katana leaning against his shoulder. But she relaxed noticing he was out cold his pink hair covering his eyes. For the second time he unknowingly entranced her. Without realizing what she was doing she was leaning forward hands extended eager to touch his pink locks.

"I wouldn't do that he's very possessive of that blade. A woman spoke making her jump. An old woman stood in the entrance. Her lavender hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. A lab coat draped over her thin shoulders led Lucy to believe she was the doctor that ran this place. The woman walked to an intercom behind an oak desk. "Macarov she's awake." Said man took a moment to respond.

"Good I'll be down in a moment. Thank you Grandine." Grandine sighed before walking over to Lucy. She pulled a chair beside her bed and gave Lucy a fierce stare. "How are you feeling?" Lucy blinked not expecting the question. "Fine." she spoke after a moment. Grandine nodded. "No headaches or dizziness?" She shook her head confused as to why a rebel doctor would care about her well being. "Good I guess this moron wasn't as rough with you as I initially thought." Indicating to the sleeping man beside her. Grandine bent forward and grabbed Lucy's wrist which made her pull her hand away from the old woman. "Relax girl I'm just doing a check up." the woman told her coldly grabbing her wrist again so she could take her pulse. "What do you people want with me?" Lucy asked for a second time. Without looking up from her wristwatch she shrugged. "I don't know nor do I care I'm just here to make sure these idiots stay healthy." The old woman let go of her wrist and grabbed her stethoscope. "Turn around please." The woman ordered more than asked. Doing as she was told she turned her back to the woman. Soon after she felt cold metal against her bare back. "Take a deep breath." Grandine ordered again. Lucy took a deep breath before asking. " If you don't share their views why are you a rebel doctor?" Lucy felt the metal shift to the other side of her back. " Breath deep again." As Lucy took another deep breath she heard the old woman speak. " Because I owe Macarov my life."

She removed the metal from her back as Macarov walked into the room. "How is she?" His gruff voice held a hint of concern which confused her further. "She's in perfect health." Grandine informed him. Macarov sighed before walking over to the sleeping man and kicking his foot. Natsu snapped awake grabbing his sword ready to cut down who ever dared to wake him. Noticing it was Macarov he relaxed and slung his blade to his hip. "What the hell Gramps!" With a smile Macarov clapped a hand onto the mans shoulder. "It's time for you to wake up my boy." pointing his finger to Lucy. His warm gaze turned cold when their eyes met. She looked away instead turning to Macarov. "What are you going to do with me?" The old man studied her carefully for a moment before answering. "Well that depends on you." She waited for him to continue. "One choice is that you could sit in a cell while we force information out of you." She paled at the thought. "The other choice?" Macarov smiled. "You are free to roam the compound under the supervision of Nastu here." Waving one hand to the man beside him. "And you are to give whatever information you want willingly at your own pace." Lucy thought for a moment. 'The second choice is clearly in my favor why? What is their plan? But it does give me the best option at escaping so I wont let it go to waste.' She nodded. "I'll take freedom ." Macarov smiled as if he knew what went on in her mind. "Very well now I shall go over the rules of Natsu's supervision." He sat down in the chair Natsu previously occupied. "You are to be in Natsu's presence 24/7 no exceptions." Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?" Macarov brushed his moustache. "Meaning if you shower he showers." Lucy gaped at him she went to argue but the old man continued. "And you are to move into Natsu's quarters." The old man watched the queens jaw drop. "I'm a queen I should at least get my own room." Lucy was outraged but before the old man could counter her opinion Natsu spoke up. "We could give you your own room, a 4x8 with metal bars." His voice cold and uncaring. She looked at him hatred filling her eyes. She met him with the same hatred but she also noticed pain. Her anger ebbed as she noticed sadness as well. 'Why is there nothing but pain and hate in his eyes?' she thought to herself. Just as he turned away she thought she saw something else.

Macarov stood up. "Now that thats settled, Natsu meet up with Gray and Erza. A pack of Lindworms has breached the compound's forest take care of them." Natsu nodded and briskly walked out of the room. Lucy sat on the bed numbly processing what had happened moments ago. She had given up her privacy for freedom and she wasn't even truly free she was to be constantly watched by a murderer. But it still gave her a better chance at escape than being in a cell being tortured for information so she would endure it till she could get home. Macarov cleared his throat bringing her back to reality. "Aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?" She thought about his words for a moment. Then it clicked as she took off after the pink haired swordsman.

* * *

He was beyond pissed as walked down the halls. Vaguely hearing the pleas of the blonde woman to slow down. He wanted nothing to do with her but now he was stuck with her 24/7. ' Thanks Gramps for forcing me into this fucked up situation!' he thought bitterly. But he made a promise to Lisanna so he would move forward. Natsu stopped walking waiting for the girl to catch up. When she finally caught up to him she was panting. "Whats wrong with you? I was asking you to slow down?!" Lucy demanded. Natsu ignored her and continued walking albeit at a slower pace. He heard her sigh behind him. "Look I can tell you don't like me and I don't like you much either but we're both stuck in this situation so can't we at least we be civil to each other?" Natsu ignored her again. He heard her sigh again. "By the way whats a Lindworm?" Natsu continued walking but he looked at her over his shoulder. "It's a wingless bipedal dragon with a poisonous bite." He answered her looking back to where he was going. "A dragon?!" She gasped. "I thought dragons were extinct?" She asked him. Natsu again looked back at her. "Hardly but you can't really consider Lindworms dragons more like giant lizards." He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Dragons are giant lizards numb-skull." A man started walking beside Natsu. "No they aren't dip shit dragons are intelligent and can converse with us lizards are just wild animals." The raven haired man scoffed. "Whatever you say Natsu." He eyed the man with a critical eye. "Gray why aren't you wearing a shirt?" All that Gray was wearing was a pair of black cargo pants and tennis shoes. He looked down at his bare chest and shrugged. "I feel more comfortable without it." Natsu sighed and continued walking. Gray looked back at Lucy then looked back at Natsu. "Who's the Blondie?" Natsu gave him a dark smirk. "That is Queen Lucy." Instantly Grays demeanor turned cold.

* * *

The trio arrived at the main gate leading to the forest. A scarlet haired woman was leaning against the giant doors. She was wearing a black cuirass with a matching armored skirt. "You two are late!" She spoke with a demanding tone until she noticed Lucy trailing behind. "You must be Queen Lucy I am Erza Scarlet." She introduced herself while bowing. "Lets get this over with." Natsu spoke coldly, pushing the doors open with one hand. Gray grunted in agreement as he followed the pink haired warrior, girls close behind. Lucy sighed at the men's cold attitudes toward her. "Whats the matter Lucy?" Erza asked making Lucy jump. "Why do those two hate me?" She pointed to Natsu and Gray. The knight smiled. "They don't hate you per say they hate who you married." Lucy was confused. "Why do they hate the king?" The knight just smiled. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you so just wait and see for your self." Lucy found her cryptic words infuriating.'Scelero wouldn't do anything that deserved so much hatred so why is it that she thinks I could understand their reasons. And why do I care what these rebels think of me I just need to be patient and find an opportunity to escape.' Her thoughts were cut short as Natsu suddenly stopped.

"Found them." He announce as he drew his sword. The blade was blood red with scales etched on the side. She couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. Beside him Gray drew his katana as well. A light blue blade with ice crystals on it. "Their small ones careful the alpha is gonna be close." Erza spoke drawing her broadsword from her hip. Compared to the men's weapons hers seemed bland. Lucy then looked at the creatures they were talking about. Her jaw dropped. 'Those are small ones?!' They were at least fifteen feet tall and thirty feet long from the tip of their head to tip of their tail. With dark green scales and sharp spikes running down their back these creatures looked formidable to say the least. As Natsu said the only limbs Lucy could pick out were two stocky legs that formed at the base of their tail. She could count at least five devouring the corpse of what she could only guess was a mammoth. Without even seeing him move Natsu had charged forward cutting three of the beasts. Blood poured from their wounds as the creatures turned towards their attacker ready to charge before bursting into flames. Lucy noticed Gray move and slice the remaining two. Like before the lizards looked unfazed at their wounds till ice shard erupted from inside the creatures shredding them from the inside out. Lucy looked at the knight beside her. "How did they do that?" Erza gave her a weird look. "You've never heard of Elementum Rabies?" Lucy shook her head. "They're weapons that have an element fused in with them." The Knight explained. "So Natsu's fire and Gray is ice?" she asked trying to confirm what she had witnessed. "Yes but not in Natsu's case his weapon is...different." She confirmed. Lucy's confusion built. "How is it different?" Erza chuckled. "I'll let him explain if he wishes it." She started walking towards the two men who had started arguing about the ownership of the third kill. Erza was trying to stop their argument when Lucy saw movement. She looked to see a sixth Lindworm charging at Natsu. Each of the warriors were to busy to notice the creature at least double the size of the previous ones. Without thinking Lucy ran forward.

He was too concerned with arguing with the Ice princess to listen to the Queens shouts. Till Gray and Erza dropped to the ground eye's staring off to his right. He followed their gaze to see a giant spike covered tail heading his way. It was too late to do anything so he braced for the impact. But what he felt instead of sharp spikes piercing his gut was a small body shoving him to the ground. He rolled to his feet looking to see what had knocked him down. The first thing he noticed was the alpha Lindworm standing over a body. Thats when he noticed Lucy on the ground staring up at the creature looming over her. Her blue dress torn exposing her breasts and a gash across her chest. The animal was about to attack when Natsu shot forward cutting off the top half of the creatures head.

Blood sprayed over the two but Natsu couldn't care less. 'Why did she save me?' he thought to himself as he bent down to check her wound. He pulled out a cloth from his pocket and cleaned the blood away from the wound. It was a thin cut that went from her collar bone to the top of her breast. She just continued to stare at the now dead animal as he continued his observation. He sighed in relief it was shallow just needing bandages. Thats when he noticed how perfect her breasts were. Feeling his face heat up he stood up and threw his leather jacket onto her. This shook her out of her trance as her eyes refocused on him. He was scratching his nose a slight pink tint on his cheeks. "Thanks." Was all he muttered before he picked her up and carried her back to the inner compound.

* * *

**There you have it please any comments questions or concerns let me know I love any and all reviews Thank you**


	3. A Fathers grief

**Hey guys sorry it took so long i hit a major brick wall on this chapter it took longer than expected to get it done but i finished it so enjoy :)**

**thank you guys so much for all the reviews you guys have made my day week and year**

**Umi Ryuuzaki Fullbuster: Natsu at least will start warming up to her in this chapter**

**Loveroffiction1: when i started writing this story my goal was different im glad i achieved that**

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens: lol i couldn't resist putting some fluff in there and there will be more to come**

**Anaklusmos863: i'm glad you think its epic i'll continue to try and keep that feeling**

**GoldenRoseTanya: i know right!**

**Pandachan120: Thank you as you can tell i plan on it**

**QueenP19: well to see where it goes your just gonna have to keep reading ;)  
**

**MissMe2306: still one of the most interesting reviews i've read lol**

* * *

Chapter 3

A Fathers Grief

She felt numb all over the fear over the Lindworm attack was fading. Only to be replaced by the numbness she was feeling now. She vaguely heard Natsu talking as he carried he inside. She suddenly felt the ground underneath her feet. Lucy was shaky and would have fallen had it not been for Natsu's strong grip on her shoulders. "OI! Queeny! Natsu shouted bringing her back to reality. "What?" Focusing her eyes onto the rebel. "Get undressed." Anger rose inside of her as her cheeks flushed. "Excuse me!" Her voice sharp with anger. "We need to wash this blood off before it drys and the smell sticks to us for days." He spoke calmly pointing to the room behind her. She turned around to see white tiled floor with shower heads lining the walls. Before she could respond she was pushed to the nearest stall. In one quick motion Natsu grabbed her tattered dress and ripped it off her body. "What do you think your doing?" She screamed indignantly while clutching the leather jacket to her chest. The warrior sighed. "Look Queeny my job is hard enough as it is if you want to smell like a rotten skunk thats your business, but I don't want to smell it." He stepped forward and wrenched the leather jacket from her grasp. Leaving her in nothing but her tattered bra and panties. "You animal!" She shouted as she covered her breasts with one arm. The other went to slap him but to no avail as he caught it inches from his face. "Call me what you want I'll be in the stall opposite you make sure you wash your hair." He calmly released her wrist and walked to the other stall removing his shirt along the way. Lucy had to keep her self from gasping as she saw his back. It was covered in freshly healed scars. Every scar was an angry red as they criss crossed from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. She quickly turned around and removed the last articles of her clothing. As she turned the water on she heard Natsu do the same. Lucy began washing with the provided soap. As the rebel had said the blood had a putrid scent and the soaps soothing aroma purged all traces of it.

She had just finished washing her hair when she heard someone enter the shower. She turned to see Erza standing at the edge of the shower her arms full of clothes. " Queen Lucy here is a nightgown for tonight I will have a change of clothes for you tomorrow when you wake." She informed her as she handed over a towel. "Hey Erza where are my clothes?" Natsu asked. Erza looked at him and pointed at a pile of clothes on a bench next to a towel. As Lucy began to dry herself exposing as little skin as possible Natsu walked towards said bench. Lucy couldn't help but marvel at his physic. He wasn't particularly large but every one of his muscles were toned, as if there wasn't an ounce of useless flesh on him. She felt her eyes wander to his backside. 'He's got a nice butt.' She thought to herself before turning crimson and focusing on drying off. Remembering the redhead beside her she subtly looked to see if she got caught. Erza's eyes were locked in on Natsu an angry scowl plastered on her face. " Natsu where did you get those scars?!" She demanded suddenly. Natsu looked at his back and shrugged. "Doesn't matter." He answered as he slipped as shirt on covering his back. "Yes it does now! Now answer me!" The redhead demanded again. He pulled up his pants and looked at her again. " Look just drop it ok?" Erza took a step toward him as Lucy pulled on her pink nightgown. "I will not drop it! What happened to your back?! Who did that to you?!" Erza questioned once more her voice raising. "Just drop it god damn it!" Natsu had practically shouted. Erza seemed a bit taken back she quickly regained her composer. She walked towards Natsu and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Fine I'll drop it for now, but you will tell me what happened." He just nodded then looked at Lucy. " Come on we're leaving." He told her as he walked toward the exit Lucy close behind.

Natsu walked through the halls heading toward the exit. The blond woman had caught up with him and was giving him a strange look. "What is it?" He asked growing tired of her staring at him. "It's nothing... just how big is this place?" He stopped to look at her his face expressionless. "This building isn't all that big but the whole of Fairy Tail is about 10,000 acres." She gawked at him. "How do you keep something so large hidden?" Natsu continued walking as he spoke. "A mixture of location and Elements." Lucy raised her brow. "What do you mean Elements?" Natsu sighed. "Do you even know what Elements are?" She gave him an annoyed look. "Of course I know what they are they're stones with the elements infused in them such as fire,wind, or water." Natsu nodded. "Then you know that they can be used for many different things." He pushed open the double doors they went through earlier to step outside. As they walked he used his thumb to point out a fence at the edge of the building. " That fence surrounds the compound and it's infused with Light Elements." Lucy frowned. "And that keeps people out how?" Natsu continued walking debating whether or not he should reveal this information. Deciding it wouldn't hurt anything he sighed. "Any one we don't want to enter gets turned around in the surrounding forest." She nodded. "But how can you tell if they are someone you don't want in here." He scratched his head. "I'm not too sure about the science behind it but the fence basically reads the intension of the trespasser." Lucy giggled as she looked at the mans confused face. They continued walking till they came to a clearing where a small house was built. It was a small log cabin with a blacksmithing forge built off to the side. Lucy looked at the warrior beside her. "Your a blacksmith?" He shrugged. "Of sorts." was his response before he walked into the house. "In the morning we'll go into town and get you more clothes for now lets rest." He told her as she stepped in the foyer. The house was more spacious than originally thought. It had hardwood floors and oak furniture that. It gave off a rustic homey feeling that put her at ease immediately.

A raven haired boy no more than seven ran out from the nearest room and hugged onto Natsu. "Romeo what are you doing still up?" He asked the boy sternly. Romeo pouted. "I was waiting for you to get home." Natsu smiled. "Well I'm home now so off to bed." He nodded before noticing Lucy standing behind Natsu. "Who's the weird lady?" Lucy felt a vain pop in her head. She had just met the boy and she was dubbed "weird". "This is Lucy she'll be staying with us for a couple of days. Now bed!" Natsu explained before sternly pointing to the young mans bedroom. "Ok night Lucy-nee." Romeo said before walking into his room and shutting the door. "I didn't think you had a child." Lucy spoke as she walked into the living room. " He's not mine his father entrusted him to me before he died." Natsu told her as he threw his leather jacket onto the couch. Lucy looked at her feet. " Oh, how did he die?" Natsu gave her a hard stare after he hung up his scarf on a hat rack. " He was murdered by the kings soldiers I didn't see these men I got there after they had burnt his village to the ground." He put his hands in his pockets as he continued talking. I found Macao dying with Romeo beside him." Lucy looked at him anger clear in her eyes. " How dare you lie like that Scelero's men would never do that!" He returned her anger ten fold. "Don't you dare say that when that boy saw the entire thing!" He pulled a hand out and balled it into a fist beside him. "If you don't believe me ask him yourself." He walked to the boys room and opened the door. "Romeo Lucy wants to ask you something." said boy walked out wearing dark blue pajamas. "Yes Lucy-nee?" She shot Natsu an evil glare before bending over to face the young boy. "Could you tell me what happened to your papa?" Sadness took over his face as he remembered the indecent. "One day men came to our village and killed everyone including papa." Tears were threating to spill down his face. Lucy had to keep herself from hugging onto him. "Do you remember what these men looked like?" She asked him tenderly. Romeo nodded. "I'll never forget, they all wore black Armour with red trim and some of them carried a flag with a black sun imprinted on it." Her heart dropped and all the color drained from her face. Romeo noticed her reaction. "Lucy-nee are you ok?" She Nodded. "Of course thank you for telling me, I'm sorry I made you remember so bad." Lucy pulled the boy into a tight hug. After a moment she released him. "Ok you can go to bed now." Romeo grabbed a hold of her hand. "Can you sing me a lullaby?" He looked up at her with a pleading look in her eyes. She smiled and nodded leading him to his room where she sung a soft lullaby till he fell asleep. Natsu watched the whole thing from the doorway.

Lucy walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. "Seems you believe me now." Natsu said noticing her earlier reaction. She looked at him. "The men he described are my husbands honor guard." She looked down at the ring on her finger. "Only a handful of people know of their existence and they only take orders from him." She told him as she fiddled with her ring anxiously. "Why would they do something like that?" She asked him. Natsu sighed. "Because Scelero ordered them to." Lucy opened her mouth but Natsu held up a hand. "Romeo's father Macao was publicly speaking out against the king trying to improve conditions for the village." Lucy fell to her knees. "Why would he order something like that?" Natsu offered her a hand which she took. "It doesn't matter why." She gave him a confused look. "Of course it matters." He just shook his head. "Not to Romeo, it doesn't matter that his friends and family were killed because his father was trying to do some good." She looked at her ring again and spun it thoughtfully. Natsu stared at the woman. 'Maybe Leo was right.' He thought before resting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on lets go to bed." He spoke as he gently led her to his room. "We'll be sleeping here." He opened the door to a bedroom with a large bed and a couch on the right side of the room. The walls were barren apart from a single sword hanging above the couch. The hilt was pure white with a red ruby adorned to the bottom of the handle. The scabbard like the hilt was pure white with tribal symbols etched down its length. Lucy was entranced by this weapon that she went to pick it up, only to have grab her hand. "That is the only thing you cannot touch." He had a sad expression on his face. She nodded as he continued to stare at the blade. He finally looked at her his face unreadable. "You take the bed." He told her as he pulled some blankets out from a chest at the foot of the bed. "Oh and don't bother trying to escape while I sleep only me and Romeo can open the doors and windows leading outside. Lucy nodded she had no intension of trying tonight, the days event had left her drained. Despite her exhaustion she couldn't get to sleep. What Romeo told her kept her awake. She knew the boy wasn't lying because only herself, Atrum, and Scelero knew of the honor guards existence. She felt now more than ever she needed to leave. So she could hear it from Scelero himself why they had done it. Eventually sleep overcame the Queen and she dreamed of black suns destroying everything she cared about.

* * *

_Natsu walked through the gate leading to the surrounding forest. Why she decided to live outside the walls of Fairy Tail was beyond him. As he walked through the forest he felt a strange presence. He disregarded it when he heard a wolf howl. When he arrived to her house he let himself in. When he walked in he noticed Lisanna and Grandine sitting on the couch. Lisanna jumped up and gave him a fierce hug. "Natsu I have some wonderful news!" She told him smile plastered on her face. He returned her smile. "What is it?" She looked back at Grandine who smiled and nodded, which was odd because the old woman rarely smiled. " I'm pregnant Natsu." The silver haired woman announced. Natsu's jaw dropped. "Really?" She nodded furiously smile never leaving her face. A smile stretched across his face. "This is wonderful!" He picked her up and spun her around kissing her every where he could reach. She giggled as he set her down on the ground and looked into her eyes. "Who all knows?" Lisanna returned his gaze. "Just you and Grandine of course she told me this morning." He smiled. "Well lets go and tell everyone the great news!" She was barely given enough time to grab her sword before she was dragged out of the house. Natsu instantly knew something was off when he stepped outside. He saw a glint of steel before he was shoved to the ground. Natsu looked up to see Lisanna falling to the ground with a knife sticking out of her chest._

* * *

Natsu woke up with tears streaming down his face and a blond womans hand on his cheek. Lucy was looking at him with a worried look. "Are you ok?" Lucy asked eyes never leaving him. He sat up wiping the tears from his face. "I'm fine." He told her gruffly. "What time is it?" He asked her trying to change the subject. She looked out the window and shrugged. "A little after nine." He nodded before getting up. "Romeo!" Natsu hollered through the house. After a moment the boy walked through the door rubbing his eyes. "Yes Natsu-nii?" Lucy giggled at the boy thinking that he was cute in the morning. "Me and Lucy have to go into town I'm trusting you to get everything ready when I get back." The boy smiled and nodded before taking off toward his room to get ready. When they left the room Erza walked into the house holding a bag. "Good I came at the right time here you go Queen Lucy." She held out the bag for Lucy. She took it and looked at the contents it held a simple purple Sunday dress and a pair of walking shoes. She looked at Erza. "Thank you will you help me put it on?" Erza smiled and nodded. Once inside Natsu's room she removed the pink nightgown and Erza helped her into the purple dress. "So how are things with Natsu? He seems to be acting less cold towards you." Lucy frowned. "How can you tell?" The scarlet haired woman chuckled. "Yesterday he would have made you get dressed by yourself in his presence." The blond shrugged. "I guess." Erza looked at her as she zipped up the back. "Did some thing happen?" Lucy looked down. "He woke up crying this morning." The scarlet haired woman sighed. "He must have been dreaming about Lisanna." Lucy turned around. "Who's that?" Erza looked at the door. "She was his lover." She looked at the Redhead. "Was?" Erza nodded. "She was killed by an assassin hired to kill Natsu." She looked at the ground. "Who ordered it?" Fearing the answer. Erza answered without hesitating. "The king." Lucy looked at her ring again. Erza put a hand on the Queens shoulder. "She was with child at the time." Lucy would have collapsed had the knight not been there to catch her. The guilt of what Scelero Had done weighed heavily on her.

* * *

**There you guys have it please let me know what you think all comments questions or concerns are welcome thank you**


End file.
